With the advent of e-procurement systems, users can potentially improve their purchasing processes by using these systems to compare product information, verify pricing and availability, and streamline supply chains. Users, however, are restricted from purchasing through these systems because of purchasing controls implemented by their information technology systems.
In the healthcare area, for example, a Materials Management system is typically a core application used by healthcare (and other) purchasing managers and materials decision-makers to order medical and related supplies. Users have often invested considerable amounts of time and money into implementing complex Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems that support the organizations standard purchasing processes. Currently, ERP systems do not readily facilitate purchase or other commercial transactions involving entities outside the ERP system. Transactions involving such external entities may employ e-procurement systems that do not have accurate product information such as price, description and vendor information. This presents a number of problems. A system according to invention principles addresses these problems and derivative problems